The little slave
by woodpeacker
Summary: Erwin is a rich man who buys a slave. Things will happen... Warnings inside and please leave a comment...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, how are you doing, this is woodpecker who proudly tries to present his Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic. This is not my first try but I'm still an amateur writer who dears to go on this journey on the land of to become a better writer and an even horrible person if that's possible. But I'm not so horrible to claim the rights, everything goes to our beloved Ishayama Hajime, even my soul because I sold it a long time ago.

Oh yeah, about the warnings: slavery, starvation, everyone is an asshole or will be an asshole in the future, alternate universe, the author doesn't know what he's doing, the author is a horrible persone that's why there will be rape in the future, nothing is written in stone and so for and so for…

Enjoy if you dear.

* * *

Since Erwin Smith managed to crawl up in the hierarchy, he was a respected and well known man inside and outside of Wall Sina. Because of this his friends always told him to show off somehow his wealth, but Erwin lived a quiet life. He only went to parties when business called him. He was well mannered, quiet, well dressed and good looking, unmarried and single, discreet and kind with everyone and hade a small head so no one could mess with him around or full him. Straight to the point but not aggressive and he always got what he desired simply because he was a hard worker too and never give up easily. And he was most of all not arrogant like the other nobility. We could saw he was the perfect man, or a role model to every other.

But still. His friends; who he gained with his wealth because they are like flies on a rotten carcass, always told him to show off somehow his money. They even give him ideas if he couldn't find for himself.

So, how should he show off? Buying nice clothes in the latest fashion and go out, partying all night? No, that wasn't him. His cloths where fine, not expensive but elegant, his shoes costume made. And partying all night didn't tempted him. Buy a new house? No, there's no need for a bigger or fancier house. His little brick house, which he ranted on the side of the main rode with little windows, was enough for him. And the place was quiet, most of the time. It was close to the office where he worked and he could do his business in quiet at home. What else does he need? Keep servants? No, he likes to cook and clean for himself.

So whatever option came to him by his friend or by his own mind, the result was the same. He doesn't need anything more; he has everything which needed to a silent and boring life. But after a time his friends nagging became unbearable. They managed to come up with new and new ideas just to make him mad. In those days he regretted having so much money. But one day when a certain solution came to him, he blessed that fact.

It happened on a late night of the beginning of winter. Outside the wind howled and inside the fire made much noise. The other noise came from the men and women around the dining table. The where guests in a diner, nothing fancy just small chatting, and since winter was the time when most of the parties and social meetings of the higher class toke place, Erwin Smith decided to listen to one or two of the invitations.

In this diner he too talked with one or two of the guests. His friend on the right said the interesting question. "Why don't you buy a slave?" "A slave?" looked at him Erwin dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" asked further his friend the blonde.

"You should know. It's not that new. Slavery is around for hundreds of times now and it's not so shocking that more wealthy people keep slaves" said the one in Erwin's right, who just caught a glimpse of the other two talking. "I to keep two or three. In fact if I have to say, everyone in this room has a couple of slaves or at least one, except you. Take this friendly advice and buy one. It always can be handy."

"I don't really know." With that the other two tried to convince him about the bright sides having a slave. There are a lot of types of slaves in the slave market, and since the shops became a little bit modern nowadays, he doesn't need to stand around on bidding. He can get lots for cheap. There are slaves who can cook and clean, there are those who work around the farms so they are for heavy work, and of course there are those who are there so people can fuck them.

Erwin know about slavery, but he tried to do not bother with it. It can be good. He just simply couldn't see the bright side of this. But still he was a little bit furious too. How dear this people talk about others like they are property?

At that night on the diner and on his way home he got thinking about this. He, Erwin is not a saint, but he could give chance to someone. Give faith to a broken soul, that there is a tomorrow worth living for. That was his conclusion when he toke a great turn and headed to one of the slave shops that his friends talked about. He will buy one to night before going home. As the snow started to fall in fat flakes he arrived to it.

Shaking his boots of in the entrance he stepped in.

There in the shop on ground level was where they sold products, which needed for slave keeping. Clothing, chains, shackles and some adult toys and some of the newly arrived slaves.

"Good evening, sir!" He was greeted by the shop owner, a middle sized and overweight man with black hair and mustache. "What can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a used salve" straight to the point with an expressionless face. The owner could just smile at his request. "But sir" he protest "It is alright that you're looking for something that was another one's plaything. I'm not judging your taste sir, but we have far more interesting things in this shop then the cheap broken toys. Some of them are barely alive; I doubt that they could make you entertained. Let me show you, what the new goods that our shop can offer are." "Thank you for your hostility but I know well what I'm looking for. Where can I find the used ones?" His stomach turned a little when he said those words, but he needed to sound convincing.

The shop's owner looked at him whit a little disbelief, but he was the customer. And there's no hurting in getting rid of one or two of the good-for-nothings. Because of the rules a seller can't kill or get rid of his slaves, and the used ones who get to him get sold really hard. And it's expensive to feed so many hungry mouths even if the daily ration was one slice of bread. So the unwanted and broken slaves are end up starving to death so the owners could get rid of them. Starvation is not equal with killing after all. And Erwin know that well.

"They are in the basement. This way." He showed Erwin where it is, so the man adventured down by himself.

The basement was small and smelly. Cages were lined up next to the walls and only hade a single path to go between them. There was eight cage on the floor, four-four on each sides and another eight on top of them. There was big and small cages, enough to fit four or five people or bigger sized dogs. But a person could fit only if he sits whit his head low. All they owners looked half dead; Erwin wondered that they even noticed him entering. A lot of them slept or just looked to the distant, end there where those who flinched at his sight. 'Poor things' thought Erwin and regretted it that he can't get just one. None on less he felt guilty.

But he has to choose. When he saw in the dime light a boy in the rearmost cage, his hearth skipped a beat. He looked like he was dead with no cloths on Erwin could he the bruises which even in the lack of light was angry blue and green and yellow. And the entire boy was covered in it. Every rib was shown and his arm and legs where as thin as a stick. Deride blood everywhere on him.

It could be dead in a couple of days if he doesn't get some kind of help. Quickly he memorized his number, which was on the metal collar he wore and ran up to the owner. Saying the number without hesitation and being inpatient as he went and fetched the slave.

When he appeared again, this time with the slave on his side he asked for the cheapest price which Erwin was able to pay and the man showed a small box in his arms. "This is the shop's gift" said with a creepy smile of his face. "There's no need to pay for it and it comes with this slave. I suppose you want to know what kind of slave did you bought." "Yes, it wasn't written in the cages" said Erwin with a little insecurity. "Yes, yes. I didn't expected to sell those slaves, but you see this one here" he shoved the teen a little further, which seemed like fainting "is a sex slave."

'O my god, what did I get into?' asked just himself the tall blonde. "This is the papers he got. You will find out everything about him in it. Thank you for the purchase, and have a nice night."

With that the owner let them go. The slave walked behind him with bare foot in the snow and wearing only a short in minus thirty-two Celsius. Erwin was well dressed but even he was cold. On the next turn he stopped the boy and looked at him. He was shivering and barely standing.

"Can you take this box?" The slave takes of the burden without complaining and didn't look up from the ground. But he gives a little surprised sound when a coat embraced him and was picked up by strong arms. Whit that Erwin hurried home with his new and confused slave. The older could fell him shaking and not just whit the coldness but with fear. The messy dirty blonde hair covered the slaves face so he couldn't tell where he was looking. But he seemed and looked fragile in Erwin's arms.

The new owner ran as fast as he could to get away from the cold and be at home safe and sound.

He opened the doors lock with one hand and stepped in the cold hall. Kicking down his shoes he got in the living room and placed his little burden to the couch. Then lit the fire inside the fireplace and bought a woolen blanket for his companion.

But he was meeting with a shivering form hidden in the corner when he returned. He couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Don't worry" he said in the most comforting sound he could talk "I won't hit you. Now come here, we need to warm you up." The boy shivered from those words. Erwin know by the looks of it, that his new slave vas deeply traumatized by his previous owner or owners. He can't stay mad at him but he was a little surprised as the boy walked to him with head down and shaking. He was afraid of Erwin, but he was afraid of his punishment more.

"What is your name?" "Whatever you like, master" came the blank answer and Erwin couldn't help but sigh. "I'm interested in your real name. I'm sure you got one when you were born. I would like to know what it is."

"Armin, master."

* * *

Please review, comments would help me a lot, my dear readers. Update will be soon within a few days, because I'm working on my original story so yeah… Hope you like it… And please, don't try to kill me... Do not even plot anything against me… But if you must, then I say let the bonfire burn, I deserve a horrible death.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to kill myself and others because I just noticed that some of my sentence didn't go through creating with this a real half—assed introduction. Well this is little woodpecker's luck, and even the Mistress is mad at me because I spend all my day writing. Oh, boy. Well, let everything rot in hell, here's the second chapter.

Warnings are the same, but I think I should ad incorrect grammar to please the legion of Grammar Nazis. I love you for point out my mistakes. Oh, yeah, the author doesn't know what he is doing is in big letters here and in the future chapters. Read if you can.

* * *

The boy finally got a name to his face, even though Erwin didn't catch a lot of that face either. So what should he do? He had no clue what's the proper process in this situation. Should he feed the boy first or bath him or let him rest. There was a guest room in his house. A lonely attic room with a fireplace. It was well kept; there was no protest why the boy couldn't sleep there.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, master" said the boy still not looking up. Then he silently followed his master up in the stairs, up to that attic room. But when he saw the bed in the room, Armin started to shake and fall to his knees. Erwin was at his side immediately that was when the shaking started to get really violent. "Please master, don't… Just not tonight… Please don't hurt me! Please don't. I will be good… I will do anything… Just, please don't tonight." Armin mumbled nonsense while he hugged himself to stop the shaking. He didn't dare to look up at his master so he couldn't see his expression.

But panic started to spread in him. He just talked back to his master, the one and only being who he should please, but now he just asked something unthinkable for a sex slave. He asked his master to spear him on the first night, because he felt sick. Yes, his face was red, his nose was running a little bit, and he manage to fight down a cough. He was starving, but that was just his boy, he had no appetite, no desire for food, but he knew if his master takes him tonight or punish him... He definitely won't survive that.

Even now in the door of death Armin tried to cling to his life, but he managed to fuck up… So he thought so. Erwin on the other hand was at shock, he just understood half of the young man's blabbing and his mind was on edge. What should he do with him? For now he should let him rest.

So he picked up Armin, and gently placed him in the bad. The boy was motionless and waiting with closed eyes. But Erwin could see tears…

He left the boy in the attic after he lit a fire there. He didn't know that time if it was a good or bad decision. Let time decide that.

But now he was out of words. What should he do? It was clear that he can't handle this alone, he need help because the kid needs help. At times like these he should just turn to his friends. Not to those who were attracted to him money, no. To his friends who he could truly call friends. Of course he had a few, not much, but when he needed help they were there and vice versa. So it would be a good idea to give them a call. Erwin doubt he could get any sleep, especially if when a boy was crying in his attic, his slave. Even the thought was sickening. So he picked up the phone and dialed a couple number.

Soon, there was knocking on the door. Levi and Mike standing in his door step on top of the small stairs covered in snow. They both looked tired, no wonder, Erwin basically kicked them out of the bed whit his little midnight emergency call. "Hanji couldn't come. She said to me that she needed slip. Apparently tomorrow is a big day for her" said the smaller one of the.

The three men sat on the couch and looked at each other. Erwin served tea and the talking started.. Mike was the one who interrupted the silence. "So, care to explain why did you called us in the dead of the night. On the phone you said this isn't a phone subject."

"And it's important" said his other guest "Out whit it."

"Thanks for coming. I don't know how to say this, but… I don't even know what I'm doing."

"You?" The two other looked a little dumbfounded at him. Erwin was always in control; he was collective and always know what to do. So how come there was a situation where he too, was lost for words? This is truly an emergency. "Then it's is serious" pointed out the obvious Levi "It is either this mess that you call clean room, or you getting married. I don't want to guess so out with it bluntly."

"I bought a slave."

"You did what?" Levi and Mike looked at him. The four of them including Hanji held different views about what is correct or incorrect. Where was the line. But they hated slavery without a doubt. Erwin could feel his friends where a little disappointed in him or, and mad because he let this awful think take the better of him. "What's the meaning of this? I thought you founded slavery pointless and cruel, yet you bought a slave for yourself. I start to doubt if I still can call you friend."

"I agree with Levi. You were always against it. What's the sudden change? The nobility really corrupted you."

"Please wait" tried to defend himself "I know it's hard to understand, but it's not what you think. I still think slavery is bad, and I know full well that I'm not good for buying one myself. But you need to understand. I'm trying to help him, the slave I bought. He went through a lot."

"You don't say?" looked at him the black head. "Erwin, I'm trusting you in this, at least now. What kind of slave did you bought?"

"Sex." Erwin felt ashamed by saying the word and that was the time he realized how hard will it be, to help Armin back to his original form. "His name is Armin."

"Okay. What do you know about him?" The two seemed determined to help him, that's what friend for in the end. And Erwin was sure if they stick their heads together there's no impossible. So he tried to answer every question they got in their sleeves.

"That's everything I know about him. But the seller man gave me an envelope with his papers. There's something we could find out about him" said as he picked up the said document. Then opened it and placed on the table. The three of them silently reed it, then everyone leaned back trying to process the information.

Armin was apparently born into slavery, every family member dead and he had nowhere to go. He was sold at first seven years old and into sex slavery non on the least. Owned by many different masters over the years; who all desired his body fulfilling their perverted fantasies; paying no mind to the boy's fragile soul. Leaving marks, scars that are visible in his body and the ones in his soul and heart couldn't hide anywhere too. Fate was hard on this little one. Yet, maybe fate finally had mercy on him, since Erwin was the one who bought him, right before he starve to dead.

"What is your opinion?" asked Erwin his friend who shared a meaningful glance.

"We will help."

* * *

And this is, I need to go, but I have another chapter half was through my dear readers. My Mistress is calling for me but the next chapter will be up shortly.

Now, for my dear review, I could not stand that you think your pleads go unheard. So let me write to you directly.

Calico Neko. Thank you for everything. I may inform you that I'm not English, so I thank you for pointing out my typos, as you said it. For some reason I have an inability writing down the word with and always mistaking it with whit. Ha! You know how many time is to correct it every single time, it makes my life a living hell, not if I haven't living in it for years now. Thanks to my Mistress. And I tried to write the dialog in different paragraphs as you advised. I hope you pleased with it, and thanks again. I hope this massage will reach you and I could only hope that you will keep me updated.

coffeespice. It made my day a lot better knowing that you made an account to follow my rubbish. But don't just sit and wait, explore more! But what am I saying, you already doing that, well that's good. And of course just like with Calico Neko thank's for the review, it means a lot for me knowing you opinion. I wouldn't be here sitin' and writin' this response to you. I hope it will reach you.

Now it's time to go, but stay put till the next update.


End file.
